Talk:Demon/@comment-78.20.131.40-20151011192439/@comment-26961516-20151018002848
Copy past english translation of Demon Profile : Femdom explanation: *'They believe the diminutive and foolish humans ought to be ruled by monsters' . *'They treat their men entirely as their personal property' . If this is not seeing human as weak being and need to be ruled I dont understand what it's meant.... Corruption path step by step (For what I read ) 1 *They love seeing humans become unable to resist pleasure and succumb to evil, and they will use whatever means possible to lure humans onto the path of corruption 2 * once a man copulates with a demon, the sweet pleasure that exists solely to corrupt humans will guide him further along the path 3 *Once a man has walked along the path to corruption, a demon will propose a "pact" that mainly says "for offering everything to me, I promise you eternal pleasure." So you are corrupt before making a contract with your demon. NO ? Maybe I mistake something ? What I mean on (Fourth) is this : * Deep love and over-protectiveness is the reason they always want to keep their men near them. Basically, the pact boils down to a "marriage compact", and the reasoning behind their radical beliefs may be that they are worried about humans because they are so weak and they want to place them under their protection. To Anonym you said : (Mamono are not polygamous themselves!) and you said : (mamono don't mind harems) ... ok which one is true ? you also said : (Their biology is even wired to prevent that ) Can you share the link .. never see that anywhere .. what I read is mamono have no interest at all to other mamono's husband. And Normaly dont whant more that one husband. Even for widow mamono many of them remain faithful to the memory of their husband. (Kenkou Q&A) I dont understand how you see Demon .. Survivor of the previous Demon Lord, high raked in demon army, want to transform the whole world into a Demon realm and monsterise all women into mamono and see all human as weak being can accept to take any dumbass as husband and after that sharing him with another mamono ?!? Edit : May I ask something ... do you think that all mamono are simple mind and will go rape and marrying the first male they see ? Whatever the species once they are fertile ready to mate they marry the first male in their seeing ? (mamono are normally fertile at the age of 10 y) Why Saphirette and Druella are still single ? they have never seen men at all ? Unless it's specify in their profile Mamonos are not simple mind and they will not marry the first dumbass they see ... Unless you see LOVE like this ? Mamono fall in love with a guy and then marry him. No ? And I dont think all mamono will fall at the first glance. It is not normal for a mother to want the best male available for your future child to be healthy and strong? So a little research to find the good one is it not normal ? The best match for love and baby's production. No ? Maybe I am wrong and Mamono are nothing more that mindless animal based on instinct alone ?